The invention relates to linear polishing, and more particularly to in-situ monitoring of linear substrate polishing operations.
It is always desirable to monitor polishing operations in-situ. For example, during chemical mechanical polishing operations, it is desirable to determine the point (end point) when a substrate layer has been polished to a desired thickness because the polishing rate may vary over time. Chemical mechanical polishing is a process by which a substrate surface is smoothed (planarized) to a substantially uniform level by a polishing pad and an abrasive slurry. A substrate to be polished is usually mounted on a rotatable carrier head and pressed against a moving polishing pad. The polishing pad typically consists of an abrasive sheet. An abrasive chemical solution (slurry) may be introduced onto the polishing pad to assist in the polishing process.